Jacob Dillon
by mikedillon003
Summary: over 200 after the end of the Quincy war, 50 years after operation pandora, and 20 years after they were betrayed by Zero. Jacob lieutenent of division 14 has become homeless, depressed and hungry for revenge. NEW CHARACTERS AND PLOT...


My clothes were soaked in rain and mud from a three day walk across Japan to karukura town. My entire body was in deep need of food and rest but my brain kept pushing it farther and farther scared of what might happen if I stopped. Really it was pathetic how horrible my life had turned out, all I wanted to be was a soul reaper but that was before _it_ happened. I could see the small clinic across the street the lights were on and im guessing that the Kurusaki family was having diner. It made my mouth water. I crossed the street hurriedly hoping for some help from Isshin. We were friends a long time ago, but we separated paths. We grew up together, lived together, survived together. The memories were painful once you knew the ending, but no matter how many times I tried I dreamt about them every night, twenty years of pain. The door was open but I decided to knock otherwise I might scare the children, I do look like a 110% psychopath. I knocked on the door using the two bits rhyme like I used to and after a couple of minutes his son answered. "Kurusaki resi-…OH DEAR GOD! WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" he screamed covering his nose with his shirt. I smelt my clothes and realized there was still blood on them from that rat, yes I ate a rat, its better then eating the live rat. "umm…stay in school!" I said smiling. "Ichigo what are you screaming about-" Isshin's joyful smile faded into a frown. "Ichigo go upstairs." Isshin said upset. He walked outside shutting the door slightly so his children wouldn't hear the argument about to unfold. "what the hell do you want, you rat basted." he said. "Isshin don't you dare, It wasn't my fault, they wanted me to commit genocide! I could kill hollows and Arrancar's but those people were men and woman- hell even children just trying to help out the soul society! I had to leave, I don't blame you for staying but me, I am not some fucking Nazi!" I screamed at him. "it was our duty Jacob! We signed up to protect the soul society at any cost, and you fucking bailed on our team!" he said about to scream. "yeah well im still paying the price for having a soul, do I look like a successful man!? Everything changed that day! All I ask is a place to sleep, some leftover food, anything!" I screamed_**.(Author note: will explain later in story.) **_He looked extremely frustrated, he was making a decision in his head. "how long?" he asked. "just until I find Maria, she's in this town somewhere, and she might be able to help me find what im looking for." I said. He eyes opened as he realized what I was doing. "Zero is dead Jacob. If not he's hiding somewhere you will never find him." he said. "look can I stay or not?" I asked trying to change the subject. "fine, you can sleep in Ichigo's room. but you need a shower, and new clothes." he said. "fine, I'll make the clothes myself." I said. Yeah it was one of my special ability's, creating thing's out of chemical's in the air.

********

I stepped into Ichigo's room in my new Iron Maiden T-Shirt, Blue jeans and Bomber jacket. Ichigo stared at me for a second and rubbed his eyes. "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked jumping from his bed. " im your new roomy dude!" I said. "_Isshin_! There's a smelly bum in my room, is this your fault?" Ichigo yelled into the hallway. "yeah! Maybe if you got here on time for dinner we could negotiate." he said. Ichigo sat back down on his bed frustrated. "take the closet, I want to be aware if you move through the room." he said. I was going to kill that punk. I opened the closet to see a teenage girl in orange and yellow plaid pajamas using her phone sleeping on the upper shelf. "like you were aware of the girl in your closet?" I asked. He looked to see the girl in the closet and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET AND…ARE THOSE MY SISTER'S PAJAMAS?" he asked confused and angry. Suddenly her cell phone rung and a small map appeared on the screen with a red dot in the middle. It was a soul pager. I looked and saw that the dot was on this house. She jumped up and I pulled out my Colt M1911 custom pistol. Suddenly a large hand popped out through a portal next to Ichigo's bed with red skin and black nails. The roar was ear piercing and surely a hollow. Suddenly the head came out of it revealing a devilish looking hollow mask. I aimed my gun at the mask and fired a ratie bullet which cracked of a piece of the mask. The hollow screamed but it revealed a human scream under it. The monster retreated back through the portal quickly leaving nothing but shocked faces. "wha- what was that?" Rukia asked. "I'll explain later." "Ichigo lets go, that thing could be dangerous!" Ichigo (who I now knew was at least a sub-reaper) just sat there. "Rukia…that was Orihime's brother."


End file.
